


No More Heroes

by Starofwinter



Series: Journals of the GAR [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bitterness, Diary/Journal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: There are no heroes in this war.





	No More Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [No More Heroes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0TIO4IHLNZw) by Aviators.

I wonder what they’d do if we stopped fighting?  If we - all of us - said  _ fuck this and fuck you _ , and just stopped?  What would the fancy senators do in their sparkling clean Coruscanti buildings if we stopped dying out for them here in the filth?  

Would they do it, pick up our blasters and fight?  Would they try to track us all down to make us fight again?  Would they die scared, the way my brothers have? 

We aren’t their heroes.  Most of them don’t even like us, we’re just the last thing standing between them and the Separatists.  Fuck ‘em anyway. The ones that pay lip service, the ones who act like they’re doing us some big favor by giving us the basic rights a sentient being has in the Republic, they call us heroes, but there’s not a damn hero in sight.  We were built on demand to fight for the Republic. Heroes  _ choose _ , and we never had the fucking chance to do that.  

We’re human, we’re scared, we’re angry, we’re hurting, we’re just like them.  We’re not heroes.


End file.
